Star Wars Bloodlines Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Star Wars Bloodlines Wiki since we started compiling articles in 2018. Star Wars Bloodlines is the chronicle of characters in the Star Wars Universe, set during the Prequel Trilogy era, along with the Original Trilogy era, Expanded Universe/Legends era, and the Sequel Trilogy taking place after Return of the Jedi. The main storyline revolves around characters and their quests against the sinister forces of the Galactic Empire, threats lurking in the underworld, and dark legacies from ancient history . Bloodlines has Role-Playing Game tie-in's based on the West End Games (WEG) Star Wars D6 game rules, using the Open D6 license. The content within is considered to be based on the "Legends" brand of Canon, with some content from the new, EU Canon and LFG canon also. For information on contributing, submitting content, and articles to this Wikia, please refer to the articles in Category:Administrative. Ettigar Strax was an Imperial Officer that was promoted to Grand Moff of the area known as the Levrian Expanse in the Inner Rim region, along with the Jaso Sector and the Kiffu Sector. Strax, a former training instructor at the Republic Officer Training Academy on Torellia, later under the Imperial regime, had gained notoriety as the “Rebel Hunter”. During his time at the Torellian Academy, Strax subtly coerced several cadets into admitting treason towards the newly formed Empire and then went on to root out several budding rebel cells in various locations near the Core Worlds and Colonies. Read More... Featured Articles Star Wars™ is a trademark of George Lucas and Lucasfilms/LucasArts and the Disney Corporation. Star Wars: The Old Republic™ is a trademark of BioWare/EA Games. Star Wars D6 Role-Playing Game™ is the property of West End Games. All content referenced in this article (Characters, locations, story, etc.) are property of aforementioned parties. All rights reserved. Original Characters, Locations, and Content are the property of their creator(s). Please obtain permission before re-posting or publishing any content from the original author/creator. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended and this is purely used for entertainment purposes. Images used, unless otherwise stated, are used under the Fair Use clause of the U.S. Copyright code. All works are considered part of the open-source D6 system to be used with the classic Star Wars d6 Role-Playing Game by West End Games. Bloodlines is not affiliated with Disney, Lucasfilms, Bioware/EA Games, George Lucas, or West End Games. Charicon.png|'Characters'|link=Category:Characters Storyicon.png|'Episodes'|link=Category:Episodes Eventicon.png|'Events'|link=Category:Events Rulesicon.png|'RPG Rules'|link=Category:House Rules Alienicon.png|'Lifeforms'|link=Category:Lifeforms Orgicon.png|'Factions'|link=Category:Factions Tech Icon.png|'Technology'|link=Category:Technology Forceicon.png|'The Force'|link=Category:The Force Galaxyicon.png|'The Galaxy'|link=Category:The Galaxy Customicon.png|'Custom Content'|link=Category:Custom Content Welcome to the home of the Star Wars: Bloodlines anthology and RPG campaign. If you've found us, then you may want to hang around and browse through the various pages we have here. Bloodlines is a reboot of the Of Blood and Honor wikia, which was where a lot of this story originally started. We're amassing articles on characters, events, technology, and the Force for use with the West End Games Star Wars D6 game, which is on it's 30th Anniversary. It's far from a dead game and although we are but one of many sites, we aim to stay true to the WEG game we all grew to love. :"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts." :-Qui-Gon Jinn, 32 BBY Here's a few things to look forward to: *Alien Species stats for canon, original, and crossover material. *New House Rules and edits to other custom content *Canon and Original Planets stats *New Characters, both PC and NPC, some canon, some original *New and Canon Ships and Equipment *Stats for the ever expanding universe of Star Wars May the Force be with you, always. Category:Administrative Category:Browse